Close Shave
by Calderonmaestro
Summary: Dudley needs a surgery, Kitty goes undercover as a nurse, you get the idea, this is a Parody from The Nanny so it's not supposed to have any drama in it, this is just a one-shot


_**Close Shave**_

**(**_**A/N) remake of the original story I wrote for this, and yes it's a parody from The Nanny for those who are wondering**_

There have been several rumors that many doctors have been abducted and have been impersonated at Petropolis hospital. So not only are their reputations getting soiled, but sick people aren't getting the treatments they need in order to live, or at least live for another while.

At Petropolis hospital we see a cat nurse who looks awfully familiar. It was Kitty

Her mission was to go undercover as a nurse and see if the rumors are true. So far, it looked like it was just rumors. She went solo because Dudley got a personal day.

She was in the waiting room reading a magazine, when she was told to take some stuff to the supply room. After she had done that, she was in a room reading her magazine, when the phone in the room rang. She answered it; it was her mother for some reason.

_**The Following is Kitty's phone call with her mom;**_

"_Mom, how did you find me here? _

_Well what's the emergency?_

_Mom, George Lopez isn't on ABC because they cancelled him five years ago! Would you spring for a new TV Guide?"_

She was still chatting with her mom when a doctor walks in with a patient with an elderly woman alongside the patient. It was the patient's mother.

Kitty immediately hung up and closed the curtains in the room so nobody would see her. She was lying down on the bed that was the closest to the window so she was able to close the curtains and hide with no problem.

"Relax, it's only his appendix, you're going to be fine Dudley." The doctor started.

Kitty was shocked to find out that Dudley's the patient, and he has a ruptured appendix for some weird reason. She got a look on her face that said "oh my god!"

"After the surgery, you won't feel any more pain until you get my bill." Dudley's mom Peg made a face at the doctor and said "Was that supposed to make us feel better, or just to drill a hole in my purse?"

"Um, never mind." The doctor said before he left the room for a second. "Relax Dudley; I know you're nervous, but you're going to be just fine." Peg was trying to cheer Dudley up. "Okay, thanks mom." He said before he started to black out from the Anastasia.

Peg was going for the door when she noticed Kitty from the curtain. "Hey Dudley look! It's your old secretary Misty!"

"It's Kitty!" Kitty said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Kitty, hey what's up buddy?" Dudley said before he finally blacked out.

"Ok I'm going to leave you two wacky kids alone for surgery. Don't have too much fun if you know what I mean." Peg said as she left the room. "Ok?" Kitty said confused at what Peg meant.

Then the Doctor came back in. "Nurse help me prep for surgery." He started as he gave Kitty some shaving cream and a razor. "Shave him."

"Ok, you're the doctor." Kitty said as she started applying the shaving cream to Dudley's face and started shaving him.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked. "Well I have no idea." Kitty started. "He has a slight 5:00 shadow, but it's not like he's going to a wedding."

"Shave him for surgery!" the doctor said in a slightly angry voice. "Well where you want me to shave ….. OH" she said when she realized where the doctor wanted her to shave Dudley.

"Uh, I'll be right back, I know an otter fish thing person who does a bikini wax-"Kitty started going for the door when the doctor grabbed her by the arm. "Just shave him, now" the doctor was getting impatient.

"Okay" Kitty knew there was no getting out of this. She knew she had to suck it up and shave him. She started spraying the shaving cream all over Dudley's crotch without even looking.

Then all of a sudden Keswick walks in with some flowers. He was doing an important errand for the Chief. He was supposed to bring flowers for the Chief's friend in the hospital, the Chief would have done it himself if he wasn't so swamped with his paperwork.

He kept a straight face, but on the inside he was laughing hysterically. "Why does this not surprise me?" was the only thing Keswick could say without laughing hysterically.

A few hours later at TUFF, Kitty had given her report to the Chief; it was all just rumors. She was making herself an ice cream Sunday in the snack room when Dudley walks in the room. His surgery was a complete success, and he's going to be just fine

"Hey Dudley, nice to see you up and around" Kitty was glad that Dudley was ok. "Thanks Kitty." Dudley was happy to know that he was missed.

"You know, when I was going through the anesthetic I had the weirdest dream." Kitty immediately froze when he said that. "Yeah, my mom kept annoying the crap out of the doctor, and you were my nurse." Dudley thought that was a dream that Kitty was his nurse, but it wasn't.

"Uh yeah that's the drugs. When my uncle Doug had his vasectomy, he thought he was on Dr House. He immediately knew it was a dream when he saw my mom and foreman making out during his surgery."

"I guess you're right. Drugs can make people think some weird things." Dudley started. "That reminds me, in my dream we were dating, isn't that wacky?"

Kitty blushed a little at his comment. "Uh yeah, that is nutty, I mean you and me, together?" she laughed a little.

"I know, well good night Kitty." "Night Dudley" Dudley was headed for the door, when he saw Kitty adding whipped cream to her sundae. It made him think of his dream and realized he wasn't dreaming; Kitty really was his nurse.

Kitty knew that Dudley knew the truth when she saw the look on his face. "Oh my god, Kitty!" he exclaimed.

Fin

**Author's notes: Ok that's the end, I hope all of you liked it, and I might do some more stuff like this, and for those who didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do to make it better, ok? Ok Adios**


End file.
